The Deathwatch
"My child, my child. Beware the night. Those that watch the dead have no fright. Your Soul and mind they take, to the city of last rest." The Deathwatch, the Deathguard, or the Totenwacht (German: Deathwatch), are the Champions and warriors of The Exiled One. Their lives are immortal and bound to the Exiled One himself to serve as guards for the passing Souls and those that wish to dwell in the land of the afterlife. Hierarchy The Deathwatch consists of 26 members, split into three groups, known as cadres. The first cadre, known as the Crownguard, are the five most strongest warriors faithful to Death and serve to protect the peace of Mausoleum, the City of the Dead. They are bound to the first two contracts that the Gods imposed unto their youngest sibling after the Universe was ignited. The second cadre are the most known members. They are the ones that are known as the ferrymen for the Souls towards Mausoleum. They travel the Universe and collect the Souls of the passing and bring them to the City of the Dead and into their afterlives. There are fifteen members in the second cadre. The third cadre and the one that is notorious for being a sore eye towards the Gods consists of six very peculiar individuals of the Deathwatch. Their sole purpose is to perform a hunt against "sinners", Beings that have been put under the third contract. The Contracts After the Gods noticed the passing of Souls to Mausoleum after their time to dwell in existence was over, they wanted to understand this phenomena, but met Death and his cohort of five warriors, all equal in power to a God. It was Death himself that offered to bound his powers and his reign over the Universe. He made sure that any actions performed by the Deathwatch shall be known to the Gods as contracts and that performing without one will be severely punished. As of yet, there are four contracts that Death and the Deathwatch are supposed to follow. Under normal circumstances, Beings with strong power may call a contract and successfully bind it. The First Contract With blood and power, any child of the last is bound to the laws and the work of the Gods. Performing outside the ordinary codex will result in the destruction of the Soul. For any member of the Deathwatch, this contract bounds them to perform as those that carry Souls to Mausoleum and defeat anything breaking this cycle. Once a member of the Deathwatch is going off this path, their Soul will shatter without any trace left. The Second Contract Through blood and power, a Soul that has not committed the act of Seelenpein may wish for safety and support by the Deathwatch. This blessing lasts until the Soul commits to an act of Seelenpein or the person binding the contract breaks the seal. The Soul bound to the contract is allowed to live inside Mausoleum until the end of times, as long as it pleases. Any Being bound to the Second Contract receives diplomatic immunity inside Mausoleum, protection of the Deathwatch and is allowed to live the afterlife inside Mausoleum in a sane and/or conscious state of mind. The Third Contract In blood and power of the sinner, a Soul shall be extinguished and terminated from this moment on. The Deathwatch shall perform the killing and execution of the sinner. May the Soul never touch a second ever again. This contract is more or less a bounty that makes sure that Beings capable of slipping through the laws of the Gods are not staying alive for too long. For any Deathwatch member, this is a vacation slip from the ordinary routine, as they are allowed to hunt that Being down until the Soul is destroyed. The Fourth Contract No more blood and power may carry child or bear witness to this place. Extinguish the very soil that these sinners sprout from. May the world never endure such savage sins again. The last contract is a death-sentence to large areas serving as spawn pool for sinners and the most vicious scum of the Universe. This contract is performed by most members of the Deathwatch and results in total destruction of the area. The contract may also be used against a whole planet, should a God deem it troubling to deal with. The Deathguardsmen Crownguard (First Cadre) *Zigurat, Death's Blade *Azrael, The Angel of Death *Lox *Thanatos *Endbring, Gift of Ashes Ferrymen (Second Cadre) *Ann'Achnabell, The Soulwhore *Abaddon *Samael *Samhain *Anubis *Hades *Olven *Mara Itas *Banshee, Mistress of Pain and Song *Dullahan *Namtar *Whiro *Xargi *Anguta *Cimetiere La Croix The Huntsmen (Third Cadre) *Death Sentence *Asmodeus *Yama *Freyja *Santa Muerte Samedi, Baron of the Hunt *Guillotine Category:Legend